powerrangersspooffandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Lowell
Chris Lowell is the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Chris is the second-in-command in the group. Personality Chris is good to a fault. He is excessively polite, motivated, cheerful, civically minded and brave to a fault. He will fight to the bitter end to foil the plans of Rita Repulsa and her minions. Chris's standout personality trait is his general enthusiasm and upbeat attitude. He is the group’s clown and perennial prankster. Chris loves to be the center of attention, and often dances in front of the others. He is also the group’s romantic member and spends much of the first two seasons pursuing women's hearts and he eventually wins. Chris is a charming guy who’s never had trouble with the one-liner, nor lacked confidence around women. Chris is the best representation of a fun-loving, charismatic young Caucasian man. He is funny; always up for a good joke. He is confident and powerful to the point he could take on Rita’s creatures solo dolo if/when he got separated from the squad. Chris is very skilled and lethal enough to be squad leader and was the right-hand man in battle and sparring partner when practicing karate. Chris is fair and liked to include everyone in on the fun or fight, with a great example being when he would slow down and tone down his lightning quick fighting moves on order to mimic the moves and simultaneously attack. Chris is the ladies' man, seen with his arm wrapped around girls on a regular basis at the Youth Center or trying his hardest to spit game to his crush. He is so cool and confident that came running to OUR BOY when he didn’t know what to do about his feelings. And please, let’s not forget that he could dance his ass off to any fresh beat getting bumped out of a boombox. Physical Appearance Human Form: Chris is a good-looking Caucasian young man with blue eyes and light brown hair. His build is slim yet muscular. Unlike the other Rangers, Chris's wardrobe is rarely limited to the colours of his Ranger designation (which was black). Instead, Chris's wardrobe follows the trends that can be found in white culture at the time of the show (much like his hair). While black is always a part of his ensemble, Chris can often be found wearing other bright vibrant colours, including yellows, reds and greens (Chris often wears tops emblazoned with the colours of the American flag). Ranger Form: When his powers are active, Chris is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. Three white diamonds are featured prominently across the chest, upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of white gloves that have triangular diamonds at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of white boots. Situated around the middle of his waist sits a pure white belt that holds Chris’s Power-Morpher in the place of a belt buckle. Outside of all of the white, the rest of the costume is a dark black. The Black Ranger uniform is topped off with a helmet; the top of which is fashioned in the shape of a Mastodon. The trunk and tusks of the Mastodon surround the visored eyes of the helmet and the mouth piece of the helmet is covered by a grey moulded material that is fashioned in the shape of a mouth. Abilities Chris is highly athletic, and is able to perform various gymnastic feats and dance with great grace and style. He is also a superb martial artist and has even created his own martial arts style; “Hip-Hop-Kido” (a fusion of Karate and various dance moves). Weapons As the Black Ranger, Chris wields the standard Ranger sidearm into battle; a Blade Blaster. The Blade Blaster is a small high-tech dagger like weapon that can be quickly converted into a high-powered laser gun. Additionally, Chris can summon a weapon called the Power Axe. This large and heavy weapon has a single large blade which Chris uses to deadly effect. When necessary, Chris can slide the base of the axe-head downwards towards the end of the weapon’s hilt, converting it into a cannon-like weapon that can fire wicked blasts of energy at his foes. When combined with the other Rangers’ “Power Weapons,” the Power Axe forms the main portion of the large crossbow like weapon; the Power Blaster. Chris utilizes a Wrist Communicator to keep in close contact with his fellow Rangers and Zordon in the command centre. The communicator appears to be watch-like device that Chris wears on his left wrist. In addition to its standard cell-phone like features, the Wrist Communicator can access the Rangers’ Command Center’s Teleportation system remotely. This allows Chris to teleport whosoever he needs to go at will. Finally, while clad in his Black Ranger Uniform Chris gains the ability to summon and pilot the Mastodon Dinozord. Limitations When not in use, Chris's Black Ranger uniform presumably exists invisibly and immaterially about his body. In order to cause the suit to manifest itself in the material world, Chris must hold aloft his Power-Morpher (which contains his “Power Coin”) and utter the command “Mastodon.” Until he does so, Chris is a normal human adult and is quite vulnerable to conventional injury. Quotes “Mastodon!” “The good guys are here!” “Looks like it’s time to go to work.” (Taunting someone while preparing to shoot a basketball) “Now, it’s time for my slamma-jamma, double-whamma, hip-hoppit, ’cause-ya-can’t-stop-it, big-disgrace, ’cause-it’s-in-your-face, long-shot!” “You’ve messed with my friends, and now I’m gonna mess with you! Time for you to learn what Mastodon power is all about. Let’s see how you like my deep freeze! Nighty-night, web-face!” “Speakin’ of happy endings, I left her sittin’ back at the theater! If I don’t get back before the curtain goes down, it’s gonna be curtains for me. I’m outta here. See ya.”